The Face
by sweet-destiny3
Summary: Will I be able to see you?...Yes...How?...Silence...


Author's Note I was inspired to write this story because of another story titled, "The Faithful Wife" by Mina Richard-son. I wanted to thank my sister for support on all the stories I've written. If you liked this one please check out my others. Thanks for clicking on this story and enjoy. Don't forget to read _and_ review. It's fatal.

Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters despite my deepest darkest secrets……

**The Face**

"My body, masculine?"

"Yes, for you are a man."

"My hair, chestnut?"

"Yes, for you are a brunette."

"Will I be able to speak to you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Silence.

"Trees green and branches brown?"

"Yes."

"Lightening in the sky and thunder in the earth?"

"Yes."

"People and mutants."

"No."

"No?"

"Human beings."

"Will they know that?"

"No."

"Then I'll be alone."

"No."

"Will I be able to see you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Silence.

"Animals and flowers?"

"No."

"No?"

"Living things."

"Will I be able to feel your warmth?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Silence.

"The scent of roses in my nostrils?"

"Yes."

"The sound of music in my ears."

"Yes."

"The feeling of love?"

Silence.

"What about eyes?"

Silence.

"What color would my eyes be?"

A warm feel.

"Would I be able to see my eyes?"

A glowing light.

"Please answer me."

An echoed silence.

"Please……"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her head against his bare chest gave her the feeling of contentment and security. She shivered as he ran his hand down the middle of her back so softly, caressing the swell of her hips beneath the sheets. Her strands tingled his senses as he breathed in the scent of her sweet rose colored hair. He tucked pieces of her hair behind her ear to lightly place a kiss on her rosy cheeks, which always reminded him of the beauty of a rare rose.

She changed her position to lay on her back and turned to face him. No matter how many times he saw her, every time he did his breath caught in his throat at her beauty. Beauty inside and out.

Her green eyes shone in the light of his own. Although she could not see his, he knew. She knew his eyes. No matter how hard anyone looked, his eyes behind the ruby quartz sunglasses were unseen. But she could see them. She really could.

He ran his hands over her breasts and then laid his head upon them. He slid against the body that he worshipped and the soul that he shared. He bowed down to her as she played with his chestnut hair as if it were the most fragile thing she could touch. She made sure her fingertips caressed his scalp with warmth.

After moments of enjoying being in each other's arms and hearing the music of each other's lingering breathing, she slid down next to him. He beamed down upon her as she cupped his cheek tenderly. She brushed her thumb against his jaw line and felt him shudder against her warm skin. He imitated her movements against her lips and lifted her chin upwards.

He parted his mouth and synchronized their lips together as warmth ran through their bodies. The spark never faded away. Every time they kissed, if even for a second, that warmth would always run through them like lightening across the sky.

Thunder rumbled in their throats and earthquakes occurred in their hearts.

He broke away and opened his eyes to make sure he was not dreaming. He allowed her to let himself melt into her eyes and captivate him there forever.

His breath began to shake.

When he looked into her eyes he saw a part of his soul.

"To love someone is to see the face of God," he whispered as he caressed her face and placed warm kisses deep within her neck just to hear her breath vibrate.

She moaned with pleasure and leaned into him at his beautiful words. She closed her eyes as he enjoyed just watching her brown eyelashes. He whispered in her ear with sweet words.

"To love someone is to see the face of God. And a part of your soul."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note I know it's kind of short but I still appreciate and crave reviews. So please review. I also wanted to say that I hope it's obvious to who it is………of course!!!


End file.
